Unbreakable Vow - Druna
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: Don't like Druna, don't read. Simple. Draco is worried about what will happen to Luna if the war continues. One-shot


**First ever HP fanfic! Yay for me! Also, it's a Druna one (Draco M. & Luna L.) so if you don't like the ship, don't read. Simple. Now, onto more important things. For example, the story…**

 **Disclaimers first – I am NOT J. K. Rowling and I DO NOT own ANY of the characters.**

 **NOW onto the story…**

 **Unbreakable Vow**

Looking behind him, Draco carefully continued to walk through Hogwarts deserted hallways. It was silent. Peaceful. Something Draco didn't get a lot of. At Malfoy manor, it was always making plans for where to strike next or meetings with Lord Voldemort. Talk of any normal things like when Draco would have a girlfriend, or any normal person issues ceased to exist.

Yes, Draco was a Slytherin. And yes, he wished for Potter's death. Also yes, he followed the great Lord Voldemort. But he didn't wish for a war. War was when people could be separated. War caused casualties and death. War was when innocent people died for nothing. Even though Draco himself wasn't ready to be a death eater yet, time was running out.

People had already started saying things in Malfoy manor. Things like, "The time war is brewing", and "He's almost ready to fight that Potter boy", and "Potter and his friends will be wiped off the face of this Earth." Everyone in Malfoy manor were ready for Lord Voldemort to take over the Wizarding world.

"Draco! You made it!" _Almost_ everyone in Malfoy manor were ready.

At the sound of his name, Draco turned around and saw who he'd been looking for. A few meters away was a beautiful woman. Her blond hair was out and flowed down her back while her silver eyes shimmered with laughter.

This would be one of the last times he would be able to see her. Next year, she would be studying her OWLs and Draco knew that she would want to pass high. Because of this, he knew they would meet less and less over the next few years. The expectations of the teachers were growing which would mean harder work and less free time. Draco himself wasn't enjoying being cooped up and studying all night. But he knew he had to pass high if he was to get the job he wanted.

At first glance, Draco knew that most people wouldn't expect this stunning woman to be a Ravenclaw. They would definitely not expect this Ravenclaw to be his girlfriend. People always thought that he and Pansy were a couple. Draco let them think that, all the while keeping his secret meetings with Luna a secret.

"Draco, is something wrong?" He smiled sadly at his girlfriend.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Being a Ravenclaw, and a very smart one, Luna saw right through what he was saying.

Taking his hand, she lead him to the Whomping Willow. Producing a small stick from one of her pockets, Luna hexed the stick to make it longer. Seeing it long enough, she stopped the hex and prodded the stick against a knot at the tree's base. The tree instantly immobilised and gave us just enough time to wriggle through the hole before the tree became full of motion again.

"The shrieking shack again?" Draco groans. Luna just smiles and says,

"Well? No one will find us in here and even if they do, they won't get out." Draco smiled back. He really loved it when she pulled down her innocent façade.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a little demon tonight?" She laughs and it's full of happiness. Her laughter dies and she turns serious again.

"Draco. Tell me. What's on your mind?" Draco sighs and takes her hand. Lacing their fingers together, they walk up a flight of stairs. The stairs end, and they walk into a room. The room is pretty beat up and almost destroyed. The wooden frame of the bed in the far-left corner and a broken mirror from a dusty wardrobe are all that is left of the room. Luna puts her free hand on Draco's shoulder, making him turn to face her.

"Draco, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. If…" She swallows. "If you don't want us to continue…"

"No. No Luna, that's _not_ what I want. I _want_ us to continue. I'm just…" Angrily, Draco runs a hand through his pale hair. Sighing, he takes both of Luna's hands in his own and holds them just above their chests.

The only thing stopping him from kissing her right then and there are their linked hands between their chests. His heart beats faster and he's sure she can feel it.

"Luna…" He stops, searching for the right words to say. "Luna, I love you. But… Our relationship might not survive if…" He gulps and soldiers on. "Luna. If this war happens, I might _lose_ you. Lord Voldemort is back as you know and if he knows about us… We have to _much_ more careful about when we see each other. Please, Luna. If I lose you, there's nothing left for me." Tears started forming in his eyes and Luna wipes them away.

"Draco, I promise I will be careful. But you also must promise it too. If I lost you too, I don't think I could continue living either." Draco smiles and lightly kisses his girlfriend on the lips.

"Unbreakable vow?" he suggests.

"Unbreakable vow."

 **Yep. It's short. But hey, some one-shots can be short. Hope you've enjoyed! Reviews are deeply appreciated!**


End file.
